Celebrating a friend's life
by Ms. Mimi Elphie-Amy
Summary: On Halloween, Mimi decides to do something special in the memory of her best friend...Not sure how long this will be, rated T for some future memories. REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!
1. The plan

**Okay, I got this idea randomly one night while I was awake in bed. Since I LOVE LOVE LOVE Angel's and Mimi's friendship (the BEST friendship in the whole musical), I decided to write about some memories of theirs. Some memories I made up myself, some were inspired by others. **

**Might or might not mention the park scene from my fic, "Finale B"**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Angel, Mimi or anyone else, but I DO own the memories and the idea!**

I woke up with a sigh, and looked around my bedroom with droopy eyes. It was 8 in the morning, quite early for me, and I was still oh so tired. I had to work double shifts last night, and I only got home at 3 a.m. Therefore, I only got 5 hours of sleep last night. Oh well. I heard snoring beside me, and I slightly turned to look at the handsome man beside me. He looked very peaceful in his sleep, with his mouth locked in a small smile.

God, I love this man.

I also happen to know that this man, my dahling Roger, loves me. I know, because of the things he's done for me. For example, he actually stayed up until 3 a.m. last night, and willingly came to pick me up from work. That alone is amazing, since this man of mine loves his precious sleep. It was actually quite funny. For him it's impossible to stay awake without at least 8 hours of sleep. That was also a good thing, because that meant I have...3 hours before he comes looking for me. An extra hour added if Mark stuck to the plan.

What is this plan you may ask? Well, today is Halloween...If you truly knew me, then you'd instantly understand my reasons...and only Roger and Mark know me well enough. And Collins I guess, because we both feel the same way every Halloween. You see, for me Halloween is not just a day where you have an excuse to dress up and go drinking, it's a very special day. It's an Anniversary of some sort. It is the anniversary of many things, but most of all it is the anniversary of Angel...my best friend. Halloween was her favourite holiday, and I have so many memories of her and me on that special day.

Halloween was also the day that God, or whoever's out there, decided to take her away from me.

It was the worst thing I've ever been through...it practically killed me. It was worse than when Roger accused me of cheating, or when he actually left me for Santa Fe. Losing her was like losing a part of me...

I gently I lifted Roger's hands from my waist, and very carefully laid his hands down on the bed. I climbed out of the traitorous bed (who almost woke up Roger with her horrible creaking), and I quickly grabbed the nearest towel. It has many holes, and it's kind of raggedy, but it will do. I raced to the door, and left the bedroom without a sound. When I stepped outside, I saw Mark sipping his coffee and reading _The Village Voice_. This is the pose he always assumed in the morning.

When I stepped into the living room, Mark looked up from his newspaper. He grinned at me, and put his coffee down. "I can't believe you actually woke up." He said, shaking his head slightly. "Oh shut up please." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Oh shut up please." He mocked, trying to copy my voice, looking back down at his newspaper. I very much wanted to kill him then and there, but he was helping me today, so I couldn't make him mad. That and he held my beloved coffee in his albino hands.

I sighed, and walked over to our bathroom. "Taking a shower?" Mark asked, leaning over and turning the coffee machine on. "No shit, Sherlock. I wanna look good for Angel." I said, giving him a weak smile. Her loss still hurt me to the core. Whenever Halloween came along, my wounds were usually opened. But this year I refused to mourn over her. I was going to celebrate her life, and what she's done for me.

Mark just looked at me with a small smile that held both sympathy and his own hidden pain. Everyone felt sad on this day; it was a natural response ever since our beloved Angel was taken from us.

* * *

Within 30 minutes, I had finished my shower, my hair and make-up was done, and I was dressed in the only clothing I had that wasn't too revealing. Angel hated my low_ low_ cut tops, and mini-skirts that barely covered my ass. So, I thought in respect of her I'd wear the outfit that she loved on me; a white flowing dress and a small sweater.

Now all I needed was my coffee...I wandered into the kitchen, to find Mark already pouring coffee into my purple mug. On it said; _I'm sexy and you know it! _Angel gave it to me for my birthday when I was 18. How fitting. "Ugh, you were sent from heaven, Cohen." I said, trudging into the kitchen. He slightly turned his head and grinned at me. "Thanks, Marquez. Are you excited?" he asked, putting a spoon full of sugar into my mug.

I couldn't help but grin. I truly was, and I told him so. "I'm happy you're doing this for yourself Mimi. You deserve it, plus I bet you wherever Angel is, she's probably very happy right now." He said, passing me my coffee. "Thanks. Also, thank you in advance for distracting Roger for me just for a bit." I said, smiling into my coffee. I took a sip, and shuddered. It was so _good_! Both Cohen and coffee were heaven sent just for me. "Welcome, hon. Now you better started getting ready, because the time is ticking." He said, looking up at the clock. I looked as well, and gasped at the time.

_8: 43_

"OMG, I have to go!" I cried, running. Mark laughed at me. I placed my coffee on the table with a clunk, and then ran around looking for my purse. Where's my purse? Where's my purse? OMFG, where's my fucking purse???

HA HA!! There it is! It's beside the couch, slumping. "There you are you freakin' sneak! How dare you hide from Momma!" I cried, grabbing my multicoloured purse. Angel also got this for me on my birthday, even though I told her not to get me more than one thing. Her reaction to my one request?

She got me 5 things.

"Momma? Freakin' sneak?" Mark questioned behind me. "I'll explain later, Cohen. I have to go, before Roger wakes up!" I cried, slinging my purse over my thin and bony shoulder. I ran over to Mark, gave him a peck on the cheek like I always do before I left (he needs the kisses because of his lack of a girlfriend), and he slightly blushed, as always. "Go, go!" Mark cried. But just as I stepped onto the first step, I heard Mark call me back. I turned, and ran back to the door. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Don't forget this." He said, passing me a grocery bag. Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I grabbed it, and thanked him quickly. With that, I was out the door, and on my way down the stairs.

_I'm coming Angel-chica..._

**There you go. Like it? I know I didn't mention what the plan is, so you'll just have to wait until next chapter for the explanation. HA HA!!**

**Anyway, as per usual, reviews are BEAUTIFUL! Please do me a favour and review, okay?**

**-Ash**


	2. Fun apartment memories

**Here's chapter 2. You finally get to figure out what the plan is, and you find out what the first destination is.**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except the memories.**_

My first stop is my old apartment. No one had decided to take it since it was truly a piece of junk, so it was empty just for me. As I walked down the flight of steps to my old apartment, I thought of what I was going to do today.

I had a special plan for today. Something that had nothing to do with drugs, my friends, or even Roger.

Today was just for me and my chica.

My best friend, my homey. The peanut butter to my jelly, my shoulder to cry on...at least, she was. I blinked away tears as I laid my hand on the door knob. _Angel wouldn't want you crying girlfriend._ I thought to myself, and kept repeating it like a mantra. Soon enough, the tears went away, and I was strong enough to walk into my old apartment.

I promised myself I wouldn't cry today, no matter how much I wanted to. Today I had to be strong...you see, today isn't going to be like other anniversary. Today I was going to visit 5 places; the alley near the Cat scratch club, my apartment, the park, the Life, and Angel's grave.

_How _does this have to do with the relationship between Angel and me? These places have a significance...these places are still an important part of our strong relationship. I know it sounds silly, but it's true. These were the places where our relationship grew.

I walked into my old apartment with a sigh. The bed was still there, and so was my curtain. There was also little knick knacks everywhere, and little bags of snacks and little _empty_ bags of smack everywhere.

Sometimes I retreat down here when Roger and I fight, or I just need to escape everyone and everything and just think. It was my haven sometimes. It was also a place where Angel and I shared many great memories.

**Stop #1: My old apartment**

I sat down on my bed, and looked around me. So many memories here...

_I groaned into my pillow. Bloody cramps. God, I'd give _anything_ to be able to go through one month without them...well, I guess not, since the only way that's happening is if I get pregnant. That's not happening. _

_Ever._

"_Mimi-chica? You in there honey?" Angel called suddenly from my door. I groaned again, and sat up. "Yes, Angel." I called back, and grimaced. _

_Bloody cramps._

_Plus, I had no Motrin or smack. All I had was "home remedies", which I was too lazy to make right now. "Honey, you don't sound too well. Are you alright?" Angel asked from the other side of the door. "No I'm not Ang. I have cramps." I cried back, placing my small hand on my stomach. "Oh chica! I heard those things can be terrible! Let me in!"_

So I did, and man oh man, she healed me fast. She made me warm milk with cinnamon, she gave me a heating pad for my stomach, and she gave me _Motrin_. Turns out that she knew more about cramps then I did. Which was strange since she was a guy.

I smiled at that memory.

Angel was always trying helping me feel better, and most of the time it worked. She also tried to get me to quit smack many times, but I never listened. Why I'll never know.

I look to the floor, and I smiled. There was a huge stain on the yellow carpet that led to the small kitchenette. There used to be a dresser where that was, but now it was obviously gone. Leaving the stain all by his lonesome.

That night was one of the greatest I had ever had. I decided I wanted to get drunk to forget my latest fling, Sam, who had just broken up with me. I had actually liked him at the time, and I had thought we were going somewhere after dating for a month. But, turns out he wasn't ready for something serious.

Like any guys were.

The only man I have met that was ready for something more than a one-night stand or a week-long thing is Roger, and he turned out to one of the best things that ever happened to me.

Anyways, Angel was always the girl...well, _guy_ at the time, who was responsible and never got drunk, high, or anything like that. He was the kind of guy who let people get drunk around him, and then he helps them out afterward.

Well, that day I started to beg Angel to get drunk with me. Only once I argued, giving him my puppy eyes. I wanted him to get drunk, because one, I didn't want to be alone and have him telling me that I had too much to drink, and two, I wanted to see what he was like drunk. Simple as that. After _a looohot_ of begging...no, a lot is too small of a word. After a_ GINORMOUS_ amount of begging (that's better), I finally got him to have a bottle of beer with me **(A/N 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer...sorry, spout of randomness)**. It started as just _one_ drink, ("Of course." I told him) then it turned into two ("It wouldn't hurt would it?" he asked), and then three...

Several hours later we passed out. We had bought a 12 pack of beer, and by the end of the night it was all gone. I remembered waking up...

Shit._ What a night. I knew that much even if I didn't exactly remember it all. It was full of laughter, funny moments, and so fun that we didn't even have to step out of my apartment door. _

_But now I had a major headache. _

_I groaned, and buried my head into my pillow. _Head...hurts...can't...think....need...coffee...

"_Chica!" I called out, and instantly covered my ears. _Ow..._A groan came from beside me. That stopped my breathing. Please don't tell me that I...that _we_...did _it. _I opened my eyes quickly, and looked down at my body. I instantly sighed. I wasn't naked. Sure, I smelled like alcohol, and my clothes were in disarray, but I wasn't naked. Which probably meant we didn't do anything._

_But just to make sure..._

_I turned, and saw Angel there, looking at me with a grin, and thankfully...he had _all _his clothes on! "Good morning chica." I said with a grin, happy that I didn't do anything I probably would've regretted today. _

"_Good morning. Looks like I didn't make it to my apartment last night." Angel said, sitting up with a laugh. He was still in his muscle shirt, and in his ratty old sweatpants. He only wore these when was with me. _

"_No...You were too _hammered_ to make it back!" I said, suddenly starting to hysterically laugh. I emphasized the word _hammered_. Angel gaped at me with amusement on his face. "Chica!" he gasped, and then he grabbed a pillow and hit me with it, rattling my head which made it spin."Angel!" I groaned, lying my head down again._

_Angel started to laugh now, and threw the pillow to the floor. He joined me on the bed, and we both stared at the ceiling trying to calm our headaches down._

It was after we both agreed in somehow getting to my small kitchen to get coffee did we notice the stain. Since I had no clue how it got there, Angel informed me:

"We were laughing...at _something_. And you were laughing so hard that you fell to the ground in a fit. You kind of forgot you had a bottle of vodka in your hands, and it spilled all over your shoulder and onto the floor. We started to laugh harder, and I joined you on the floor. We ended up laughing forever, and we didn't stop until we couldn't breathe."

"Oh yeah!" I remembered yelling at him, and I ended up laughing all over again. He joined me, and yet again we couldn't stop laughing until we couldn't breathe.

Good times, good times.

I sigh. Sometimes I wish I could just transport through time and go back to those precious moments. Back then I didn't even think about Angel dying, and about my drug problem being bad.

How things have changed.

I look towards the bathroom...that room has many memories too. Endless nights standing in front of the mirror with Angel, trying out a new purple lip gloss or blue eye shadow. Curling my hair and putting on and wiping off layer after layer of eye shadow from Angel's face.

It was in that bathroom that Angel decided he wanted to be a 'she'.

_It was a night of boredom. My boss had left town that week, and closed down the Cat Scratch for a couple of days. I was in front of the mirror, trying to figure out a way to get my eyes to stand out more with makeup. Little did I know, at the same time Angel was eyeing my least favourite lipstick, the red one. It was only when he picked it up and uncapped it did I turn to look at him._

"_Ang, what're you doing?" I asked, eyeing him curiously. He was always fascinated by my makeup, but he never right out wanted to try it on. "Um..." Angel said, eyeing the makeup in his hand. I grinned happily. I've suspected this for awhile, but I never thought he'd actually want to go through with it._

"_Ang...Do want wanna try it on?" I asked sweetly. "Would you judge me if I did?"He asked, sounding a little worried. I scoffed; how dare he-_

"_Ang, I'll _never_ judge you babe. You wanna try it on, you go ahead and try it on. It's my least favourite anyways."I said with a shrug, taking the lipstick away from him. He frowned, and he didn't understand what I was doing until I told him to hold still. _

_He sat stock still, and he let me apply the lipstick._

We all knew what happened afterword.

He ending up liking it, and I told him to keep the lipstick. He kept it, and he wore it almost every day. The next day after the lipstick incident, he told me that he wanted to be a drag queen, and if I didn't like him because of it that he would leave and he wouldn't talk to me again. My answer?

I took him shopping for his first wig.

I smiled at that memory as well. We had so much fun shopping. And, I even took it to myself to calling him 'she'. Unlike most boy to girl changes, it wasn't awkward or strange and it didn't separate us. It just made us stronger.

I looked at my clock up on the wall (I never thought to bring it upstairs), and I sighed at the time.

_9:12_

I had to be going now. So, I stood up and went over to the grocery bag I brought with me. I searched through it, and my hands finally rested on a small cylinder taped to a bottle. I took it out, and ripped the red lipstick from the vodka bottle. I went over to the stain, and put the cheap and small bottle of vodka on it after taking a sip. I then went over to the bathroom, and put the red lipstick on the sink.

"I love yah, Ang." I whispered, kissing my fingertips and putting it on the lipstick.

I grabbed my purse and the grocery bag quickly after that, and left my old apartment. Off to the next destination.

**Yah, yah I know. The first time Mimi met Angel, she was already a drag queen, but I decided that I'd like a change. **

**And yes, I'll fit in "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be and more of a woman you'll ever get."**


	3. I'm safe in this alley

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Rent, do own memories!**_

As I walked down the street, I couldn't help but notice how sunny it was outside. Maybe Angel figured out that I was going to go visit our favourite places, and she simply had to light my way. I spun around with a smile as I walked down the street, soaking up the sunshine. It was strange to get sunshine now, now that we were so close to getting snow. Usually it was crappy and cloudy...but anything that had to do was Angel was happy.

Even the anniversary of her death.

People passed me in the street, wearing heavy coats and were talking on their cell phones or had nice cars. Obviously they don't live in the East Village.

Some people gave me funny looks as I walked down the street. I don't exactly blame them, because it must be funny picture. I picture it in my head as I walk.

_A 17 year old girl, in a torn white dress and small sweater, with a purse and grocery bag on her shoulder. She's walking briskly, her arms folded and a determined look on her face. But sometimes, you can see some happiness in her step and in her eyes. _

Well, they'd be wrong about me being a 17 yr old.

I'm actually 20 now. A 20 yr old ex-junkie, ex-S&M dancer, and a waitress at the _Life_ cafe. Sounds like a nice life doesn't it?

Next stop: The Cat Scratch club

No, I'm not going there for work, in fact I don't plan on ever setting foot in that place again. I'm staying outside the Cat Scratch...in the alley. I know, I know, not smart for a 20 yr old ex-stripper, but it's one of those 'relationship-development places'. It's where Angel and I first met.

He protected me from some thugs. He was kind, and he almost had to fight them...

_I walked quickly from the Cat Scratch club. "Bye Mimi!!" the guard near the exit cried out with a wave. "Bye George!" I cried back, quickly spinning around so I could give him a little wave. I liked the guy. He was sweet and cute, and I had no idea _why_ he decided to be a body guard. He's charming enough to snap up a better job..._

_It was only when my thoughts stopped when I realized how dark it was around me. The moon wasn't even out tonight, and neither were the stars. Not a good idea to be outside, but I kept on going. I've done this plenty of times before, and nothings ever happened. What could happen that hasn't happened before right?_

Right?

_I walked with a sprint in my step. I had made $150 in tips today. That's a new record for me. I only need $50 more until I reach the amount in which I could afford food, rent, AND new fishnets. Life was good..._

_Until I heard something behind me. _

_I was walking in the alley just across from the Cat Scratch, practically skipping home, when I heard something behind me. Pairs of footsteps. 3 of them. I casually looked behind me, and there they were. 3 burly men, wearing gangster like clothes and grins on their faces. They were laughing and staring at me as if I was some kind of prey. _

Shit.

_I've been warned countless times by my fellow dancers about these types of guys; guys who watched the show, and decided to "catch up" with the dancers after work. I started to walk faster, refusing to let these men catch up with me. _Remain calm, remain calm...

_The men kept following me, catching up with the moment I pulled up just a little bit. _This is not good this is not good this is not good...

"_Hey girly, wait up for us doll." One of the men called, and then laughed with the rest of his buddies. I just shook my head and walked faster._

Please don't get me, please don't hurt me, please don't rape me, please don't-

"_Hey chica!" someone suddenly called in front of me. I gasped and looked up. In front of me was another man. Usually, I would've panicked. I mean, doesn't seem that they're trying to corner me? But there was something special about the man in front of me..._

_He seemed caring, and he seemed too sweet to hurt me. That's probably why I knew that he was coming to my rescue the moment I saw him._

"_Where have you been girl? I've been looking for you everywhere!" the man cried as he rushed over to me. For a second I was a bit freaked out. What was he talking about? I didn't know him-_

_The man was suddenly in front of me, and scooped me up in a hug._

"_I know you're confused. I'll explain later. Just play along. Please." He whispered in my ear, lifting me up off the ground and turned so that he was closer to the men._

"_¡Oh mi dios! I haven't seen you in quite a while, chica!" my saviour suddenly cried, giving me another hug. I pretended to play along, laughing nervously. I was still somewhat scared at the time. This man didn't look like he could fight off 3 men-_

"_Hey man, is that bitch yours?" one of the men from the group cried over to my saviour. I raised my eyebrows. _Bitch?

_My saviour frowned at the man, and said, "You must not get a lot of women." _

"Excuse_ me, _queer_?" the man asked, looking at my saviour in shock. _

_My saviour just shrugged, "I mean, if you go around calling all girls _bitches_, I'm sure not a lot of women enjoy being around you..."_

"_Oh really? Well I'll have you know I get fucked-"_

"_I didn't ask how many times you've had sex. I just wondered how many _relationships _you've been in. Do you even know what that word means? It means girlfriend, wife...maybe a boyfriend...?" My saviour asked._

_Now the man looked more than pissed. I looked up at my saviour, but he didn't look the least bit scared. Just the opposite that I was feeling. _

"_Why you-"the very man started to trudge over to us. My saviour squealed, and yelled at me, "RUN!"_

_I didn't need to be told twice._

I ran faster than I ever had before. It was the most energetic I've ever been. The man lost us after 5 minutes, because needless to say, he was chubby. But we kept running.

We couldn't help ourselves. We just _ran_, you know? We ran because it felt good. The only reason we stopped running was because we were laughing too freaking hard. I couldn't help myself. Those guys' faces...as I leaned against the wall, and watched as the man, my saviour did the same, I realized, this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship...

And I was right.

We decided to go out for a quick coffee after that, and talk about ourselves, kind of like a 'wanna-be-my-friend?' type of date. We talked, and I learned his name was Angel (totally fitting, since he saved me from those creeps).

When I asked him why in the world he chose to save _me_, he told me that I needed help, and he wasn't going to pass up saving someone just because he was lazy. I found that very flattering, and I instantly wanted to get to know him.

It was when we were walking home, and he linked arms with me, did I know that we were going to be best friends.

I was wrong.

We became _sisters _after that (not that I called us that until he made his change).

I see it now...The Cat Scratch Club in all its disgustingness. But I don't go there. In fact, before I step foot on that property, I cross the street, and instead walk towards the alley right across from The Cat Scratch.

**Stop 2#: The alley across from the Cat Scratch**

It looks scary that's for sure. It was quite a small alley, but big enough to hold two fighting men (that happened once. The men were fighting over one of the dancers from the Cat Scratch). It had a light hanging from the wall right in the middle, but right now it was off (obviously).

Garbage and powder surrounded me, and there was actually a homeless person on the ground sleeping. I walked past him quickly; God knows what he might do to 'the little skinny chick with big breasts' if he wakes up.

I walk and walk, and when I get to the spot where Angel saved me, I smiled and touched the spot on the ground gently. I could just imagine him now, being all macho to those guys and then piss ourselves laughing when we outrun them.

It doesn't seem like that long ago...It was only 5 years ago.

It seems like just yesterday. I found tears coming to my brown eyes again, and I wiped them off quickly. _Stupid hormones. _I thought angrily, standing up.

I went back into my grocery bag again, and pulled out a little toy of a knight in shining armour. It used to be one of my favourite toys. My Mami gave it to me when I was going through my princess phase.

"Thanks for saving me that night Ang." I whispered, placing it on the spot, and I quickly walked away towards the end of the alley.

If I stayed any longer I'll break down crying.

By the time I got to the end of the alley, I suddenly got tired and was barely able to grab a small pickle tub and sit on it before I fell down. I sighed contentedly as I held my forehead in my hands._ Maybe it was a bad idea to not tell Roger about this. _I thought, whimpering.

"_Don't worry; us chicas will take care of each other. And don't worry about getting hurt, I'll always protect you."_

I chuckled at the memory. Angel had said those words to her at this very spot. It was a couple months after Angel and I met, and Angel was playing on this very corner when I came to him, scared. A man grabbed me while I was dancing, and he was trying to drag me away to the bathroom, where I assumed he would've-

Well, thankfully one of the guards saw what was happening, and they threw the guy out. But either way, I was never happier to have Angel waiting for me here after work.

He held me until the shivers faded away, and he told me that he'd be here to protect me. I still think he's protecting me from wherever he is. And he always will.

I smiled, and got up with some struggle. The day's still young, and I have 3 more places to go.

**R&R please! **


	4. No day but today

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hit a word-block. But I'm back! :) Enjoy!**

I walked quickly towards the Life. _Thank Dios _that's one of our 'bonding' places. I'd be severely pissed off by now if it wasn't. Because, either way I would be going to the Life today, but if it wasn't a 'bonding' place, then I'd have to waste some of my precious time to go there.

I sighed happily when The Life came into view. The Life was like home. It was comfy, homey, and just...accepting. Fun.

**Stop #3: The Life Cafe**

_To days of inspiration,  
Playing hookey, making something  
Out of nothing, the need  
To express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane,  
Going mad!_

I smiled as I remembered the night we totally pissed off the Cafe owner. It was so much fun...It was one of the greatest moments I've ever had in my life. To see our entire group standing on tables and standing up for what we believed in was amazing..._We're going to have to do that again._ I thought as I opened the door to the Life.

_To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou!_

I sadly smiled as I remembered the part Angel and me sang together. It was completely random yet it was completely fun. Angel had the biggest smile on her face. She looked like she was so full of life we didn't expect that a couple months later she'd be in a hospital, barely able to breathe by herself.

_No, don't think of that. This is a happy day._ I thought, looking around for a booth. But despite the fact that this was supposed to be a 'happy' day, I still couldn't help but feel a small hole in my heart; no, a _big_ hole, bigger than I thought possible. There was a part of me that wanted to break down and sob over my fallen friend—

_No, no, _no_. Focus on something else or you _will_ end up crying. Lemme see, lemme see...the menu! What shall I have? _I thought, though I already knew I was going to have orange juice with miso soup. Expensive yes, but now that Roger has a job playing gigs at CBJB's and the Pyramid club again, we have enough to afford such splurges.

When the waiter came by, I told him my order and just stared at the table. He was a morning waiter, so he was someone I didn't know. I work night shifts, since I'm so used to being up at night. "Where's the rest of the group?" he asked curiously, used to seeing someone else with me. "Oh, I just decided to take a walk and ended up here." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay. I'll be here with your order in a minute." He said with a smile.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._ I thought, until a memory came at me. Well, several memories. I smiled at them all. In them we're doing the same thing...boy-watching.

When Angel decided to be a drag queen, I insisted it was only fair to do stuff a girl would do. Of course she didn't object. So, we started here.

"_Okay, it's really simple. You just watch out for cute guys. If you see one, you tell me, and I'll give you a number between 1 and 10. 1 is _bleh! _And 10 is _Go for it girl! _It's quite fun when you're bored." I explained to Angel as we sat in a booth by the window._

"_It sounds fun!" Angel said excited. _

"_Believe me, it is."_

Angel found it quite fun, and us two found ourselves at the Life every Tuesday to go 'boy-watching'. Most of the time though, there wasn't a lot of interesting boys there, but that was fine. Only once or twice did we get 10's, and what sucks was that they were always jerks. Bleh. It sucked truly.

But we kept doing it, and only stopped when we met the true loves of our lives (on the same day surprisingly). Our Collins and Roger. And then we decided that Tuesday would be reserved by talking about our men.

It was rare when Angel complained about Collins. She only complained and/or was sad when he had to work when she wanted to lie in bed all day, or she missed him. But I complained whenever I can add something. Back then, when we weren't cuddling or laughing or…you know…we were fighting. Which sucked for Angel and me because well, Angel had to listen to me, and I had to deal with it.

But even though I complained a lot, Angel listened through everything, even if it was petty or annoying. That's one the things that made her the greatest friend in the world.

The waiter surprised me when he came back with my food. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't expect him at all. He gave me a small smile and walked away, leaving my miso soup and orange juice in his wake. Roger would kill me if I had 'wine and beer!'

"Stupid...err..." I whispered, moving the contents of the soup around with my spoon.

"_You better eat that soup baby." Angel whispered to me, who was hunched over the soup for warmth but not eating._

"_Why bother?"_

"_Because, that nice lady brought it to us, and you don't want to waste my money do you?" Angel whispered._

_I didn't respond, I just stared at my soup. _

"_Look, baby, you can still live with this. You can stay with your normal routines. You just gotta be a little more careful. We can still play in the snow, and dance in the rain. We can have makeovers and eat Chinese when we can afford it. The word doesn't have to end—"_

"_But it will end for me Angel! Sooner than before now because of this _fucking_ disease!" I cried, snapping at her. Angel looked at me with wide eyes for a second and I instantly regretted what I did. I just snapped at_ Angel_ for crissakes!_

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

"_Baby, I know it seems that way...I felt the exact same way when I heard about mine 2 years ago...but believe me baby, it isn't the end. It's actually the beginning. You have a reason now to live every moment as your last baby._

"There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss

No other path  
No other way  
No day but today

I can't control my destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal  
Is just to be

There's only now  
There's only here  
Give into love, or live in fear...

No other road  
No other way  
No day but today." _Angel sang, touching my cheek ever-so softly. I was suddenly comforted._

_I'm HIV positive._

_I'm HIV positive, but it doesn't mean I have to wither and die._

_I'm going to live my life._

_No day but today._

And that was how no day but today started. It was all because of my Angel. She helped me out when I needed her most. She helped me get through my HIV.

Before I knew it, I realized I had finished all of my soup and juice and I was digging into my bag. I laid a ten dollar bill on the table, and after looking around I secretly placed something between the seat cushions.

It was a picture of Collins and her a couple months before..._Keep it together Mimi._

With a sigh, I got up from my table and quickly stormed out of the cafe before memories consumed me. By the time I got out, I fell to the curb and pulled myself together.

_Don't cry, don't cry_

Once I was relaxed enough to get up, I walked away from my memories feeling content. _Onto the next stop..._


	5. Author's Note

Hey people! **Eragon's Princess** here!

Bad news people :(

I'm sad to say that each and every story on this account is on hiatus because of the fact that my computer went down, therefore erasing all of the planned chapters for my stories. So, pretty much you guys are going to have to be patient as I rewrite everything and get my computer back up

Sorry to my readers! The moment I have something, you'll all be the first to know

**-EP15**


End file.
